Black Tail
by ptdf
Summary: "In my day, we had fantastical feasts when I lived in the palace." Image: Nautilus Shell by Alan Majchrowicz.
1. A Princess

**1\. A Princess**

* * *

 _In my day, we had fantastical feasts when I lived in the palace._

#

The young mermaid drifted into the sandbank, exhausted. Her unsuspecting tail had been sore for days now, the stingray leather of her pack dug into her skin, flashes of light blurred her vision. Should she have waited longer, prepared better? She shut her eyes, willing the hallucinations away. She had a longstanding arrangement of mutual disappointment with her muscles, but she needed her mind clear. When she opened them the flashes remained, but they seemed to come from behind the bank. Propelling herself with more hand than fin, she crested the dune and gasped, pain and doubt floating away: before her, pearl spires and coral archways glittered softly in the current. At last, the Capital.

She swam through gardens and plazas, ever wider brown eyes darting everywhere. She had told herself she would not gape like a country bumpkin. She failed. It was the first real city she had seen, and it was much larger, and wealthier, than she had expected. And there were so many _people_. Thousands of merfolk bustled about on apparently very important and urgent errands, surrounded by all kinds of equally busy sea creatures. She glimpsed a whaleshark down one alley, angry commuters grumbling as they swam around it.

The mermaid was suddenly acutely aware of being watched, strangers' eyes lingering slightly longer than necessary. This was depressingly familiar territory. Sighing, she erected the usual defenses: she hunched her shoulders, stared at the ground, and tried her hardest to become invisible. It seemed to work at first, until she was forced to wait for that very whaleshark to ponderously glide through a crossing. Why did they even allow that thing in the city? The merman beside her put the thought into words.

"…loyal subject like anybody else," the whaleshark huffed in a deep bass. "Same rights as everybody…" It probably wasn't the first time the issue had arisen that morning.

In her annoyance she had let her guard down: the merman had noticed her. She tried to turn away, but he was already speaking. She steeled herself for the insult, probably referencing the dark scales that set her so clearly apart from other colorful merfolk.

"Hello there. You don't look like you're from around here."

She blinked.

"Do you know where you're heading?"

She didn't, actually. Was he sweetening her up for a bigger fall?

"The Palace," she whispered.

"Ah," he said cheerily, "just keep heading this way and you can't miss it – it's the big building that looks fit for a King. Should've known a charming person such as yourself was meant for better things," he added, winking.

Eyebrows furrowed, she scanned his face for the irony that had to be there. She was surprised to find none.

The merman's smile was undaunted. "Well, g'day, then," he nodded, humming as he went his way.

The mermaid stayed where she was, trying to understand what had just happened. He had been earnest. Was this what it felt like to be thought beautiful by those around you? She reassessed the looks she was getting: they were not of despise, as she had known all her life, but of admiration, lust, even envy. Beautiful people lived in such a different world than others – a world in which strangers smile, and wink, and help. She couldn't deny she liked it – all people, pretty and ugly, have egos after all. She swam on, a tiny smile on the corner of her mouth.

#

The stranger was right, she quickly spotted the main dome towering over the surrounding structures. It seemed to be always around the next corner, only to recede behind a new line of increasingly elaborate buildings when she got there. The buildings finally gave way to carefully tended coral gardens crossed by swirling colonnaded paths. The Palace.

The mermaid might not be a fancy city-dweller, but she had enough sense to watch those who were. Young couples and trios swam leisurely through the gardens, but kept off Palace grounds. The swordfish sentries seemed alert. Coercing long black hair into a semblance of presentability, she swam to the nearest guardpost.

"Yes, mam?" said the sentry, barely glancing at her. Beauty standards didn't cross species barriers very well: the sentries seemed rather alike to her, and she suspected the reverse was true. Of course, growing up in the north, everyone seemed to know someone who knew someone who's daughter had run away with an octopus, to the scandal of both communities. The mermaid knew even less about love than she did about beauty, but if it was possible to fall in love with someone's mind, could the species barrier matter that much? She watched the light dance on the sentry's silver scales. She'd never considered running away with a merman, but she didn't think she'd do it with a swordfish either.

"I would speak to the Steward, please," she said.

The sentry's hard eyes flashed annoyance. "One moment." It shot towards the Palace. It returned several moments later with a middle-aged merman. His tattoos and jewelry could have told her rank and lineage, had she known how to read them, but looked important.

"I am Lord Forvalter. What can I do you for?" he asked, his smirk considerably sharkier than the stranger's. Her extensive experience with harassment had not prepared her for this particular kind. Even beauty had its drawbacks. Was it possible to be somewhat pretty, but not pretty enough to draw the creeps? Probably not. Maybe she just needed to find nicer people. But would they want to find her?

She handed Forvalter the letter, badly worn from travel.

He cracked the seal and cocked an eyebrow. "Lady Ursula?"

"Daughter of Lord Bjorn," she said.

Eyebrow remained cocked.

"Vassal to Lord Stenhule," she added helpfully.

"Of course, in Normarch," Forvalter said in a friendlier tone. "Terrible business with those octo-savages. And the rest of your luggage, milady?"

She looked away. "We are not a wealthy House, milord…"

Forvalter had the decency to look embarrassed. "I beg your pardon. Nobility is certainly not to be found in riches." His gaze suggested it might be found between her black seashells.

"The raids have been bad this season," said Ursula. "The royal regiment is much anticipated."

"Yes, well," the Forvalter mumbled. "Let's get you settled in."

#

Forvalter led her through a maze of sculpted hallways, light cleverly filtering in through window and bioluminescent candelabra. He stopped by an unadorned door, knocked, put his head inside and whispered. Ursula didn't hear any answer, but he straightened, and half-bowed half-saluted as he swam away. The door was ajar, but the interior was dark. Was she expected to enter?

"Come in, child. I'm a very busy woman and I haven't got all day."

The room was furnished with a desk and very little else. A white-haired mermaid was reading the letter by the glow of a single blue globe, tattoos wrinkled with age. She wore less jewelry than her station probably warranted.

"I am Madam Noje," she said without taking her eyes off the page. "Until the Prince returns and is properly wed, I am responsible for the Royal Household. I did not know Lord Bjorn had a daughter."

"I am the youngest," said Ursula. "Mam."

Tired grey eyes looked up at her. "So you are. With the arrangements made for your brothers, I expect your father could hardly afford a respectable dowry. But with your looks, you could probably get away with a discount. So he sends you to Court for an education, to find the best match you can."

"Yes, mam," said Ursula, taken aback by the bluntness.

Noje sighed. "Very well, we will put you up with the other hopefuls. We need to discuss your training. What was your upbringing in Normarch? Not much, I imagine."

"No, mam," said Ursula. "I was hoping to study literature."

"Literature?" scoffed Noje. "Literature will not get you a husband, darling."

"Actually, mam, given the choice, I would prefer to join the Palace staff," said Ursula. "Perhaps as a librarian."

Noje looked more closely at her. "Careful what you wish for, darling. You might end up a wrinkled old governess to hormonal teenagers. Come with me."

#

Ursula followed Noje down further hallways and over chasms to neighboring towers. She caught glimpses of the gardens and the city beyond, but was never sure whether she was looking at the same view. Noje pushed through a tall double door. Windows stretched the full height of the hall, soft light dancing on shelves upon shelves of…

"I can't believe it," said Ursula, swimming closer. "I've never seen so many books in all my life!"

"You may soon wish there were fewer," said Noje.

They approached the nearest table, where a mermaid was carefully painting patterns on her purple scales.

"Lady Marina," said Noje.

The mermaid bolted upright and bowed. "Mam."

Noje examined the neatly stacked books on the table. "Impressive how you find the time for your chores amid your beauty care."

"Mam."

"This is Lady Ursula," said Noje. "She will be taking over your library duties. Please show her around."

"Of course, mam," said Marina, smiling.

With the curtest of nods, Noje swam away.

"That woman has a sea urchin up her butt," sighed Marina.

Ursula laughed. "It's so much larger than I imagined," she said, looking over the shelves.

Marina faced her, smile melting off. "Listen, black-tail. I'm not here to be your friend, I'm here to marry someone of my station. Which, judging by the embarrassing lack of jewelry, you are very far beneath. So do us both the favor. Also," she added, whipping the books off the table, "you better get stacking."

Ursula was speechless as the mermaid left, fingers wrapped protectively around her lone nautilus necklace. Marina, in contrast, sported round lilac earrings and pink beads in her long purple hair. Beauty wasn't enough. There would always be people with more money or better blood, or both. She looked at the pile of books on the ground. The inscriptions on the spines were cryptic, the shelves unending. She had no idea how to even start.

#

"Hey, Marina, could you give me a hand with…"

Books collapsed around Ursula, burying her. She considered staying there forever, where people like Marina couldn't find her. Unwelcome light dashed the thought as tomes were removed.

"I'm so sorry, I couldn't see where… Oh. You're not Marina."

"No, I am not," said Ursula, breaking free. "As she's made abundantly clear."

"She can get a little grumpy sometimes. You must be new here. I'm Athena."

Ursula looked at the young mermaid. Red hair was very rare in the north.

"Ursula," she replied cautiously. "You're on library duty too?"

"Not really," said Athena, "just helping out."

"Looks like you were doing most of the work."

"Well, Marina can get a little distracted sometimes," said Athena. "But she's my friend."

"Not a very good one," said Ursula.

"I try to see the best in people," Athena said more firmly.

"How's that working out for you?" said Ursula.

"It's gotten me this far," said Athena. "How about you?"

"What, expecting the worst in people?" said Ursula. "It's less disappointing."

"Yet you don't seem happy about it," said Athena.

"This is how I do happy," Ursula said grimly. "I need to restack this mess and I have no idea how to do it."

"That almost sounded like asking for help," said Athena.

Ursula gritted her teeth. "Please?"

Athena smiled. "Gladly. Shelves are arranged by topic: History, Oceanography…"

"Magic?" asked Ursula.

"Goodness, no," said Athena. "Dangerous books are locked away."

"You're good at this," said Ursula, sorting. "Why not sign up?"

"I like helping," said Athena. "But my heart's not really in books."

"Where is it?" asked Ursula.

Athena blushed. "You'll think it's stupid."

"I'm hard to disappoint, remember?" said Ursula.

"I love to sing," said Athena. "But Marina says that's not the same as being good at it."

"You have a pretty voice," Ursula mumbled.

"Really? You think so?" said Athena.

Ursula picked up a stack. "Shall we start with the History shelf?"


	2. A Prince

**2\. A Prince**

* * *

Ursula gradually fell into the rhythm of Palace life. A proper young lady was expected to sing, dance, draw, and play an instrument. She enjoyed singing, but was told her voice was too deep and unladylike. Fortunately, she was also expected to read – mainly to recite poetry at dinner parties, but they couldn't keep her from other books. She did her best to avoid Marina and her aristocrat friends, often escaping to the library, where they rarely went. She liked it best in the early morning, when the Palace still slept and she could be left alone.

When Ursula arrived that morning, however, the library door was ajar. Had she forgotten to lock it last night? Noje would have a fit. Inside, she realized it was much worse: there was a young brown-haired merman sitting in her spot. This was going to be one of those days. She hadn't seen him with Marina's clique, at least. Probably hadn't qualified. Avoiding eye contact she swam to the farthest table, where the lighting was dim and the seat definitely lumpy. She took out her book and jumped in. Interaction successfully avoided.

"Hi there."

Maybe if she ignored him he'd go away. How many problems had that worked on so far?

"Hello?"

She frowned at him and did her best Noje impression. "No talking in the library."

"Oh, right," said the merman, looking doubtfully at the empty tables.

She returned to her book. Further interaction successfully avoided.

The seat across from her was scraped back. "So what are you reading?" whispered the merman.

She sighed. "The Little Surface-Dweller."

"Really? Fantasy?" he asked.

"Yes, I quite enjoy its corrupting influence on the young."

The merman laughed. "I didn't realize reading standards were more flexible in the Capital."

"At least boys aren't expected to recite poetry."

"True. In Ostmarch it was mostly seahorse riding manuals. Can you name all the parts of a saddle?" he asked in mock enthusiasm. "So what's it about?"

"The _fantasy_?" she asked.

"Yes. I have a sudden urge for lesser literature."

"As the title implies, it's about a surface-dweller, a girl," she said. "She falls in love with a merfolk prince, and gets a witch to change her into a mermaid so she can find him."

"Scandalous," he said, delighted. "Does she eat him, then?"

"What? Of course, not. It's supposed to be romantic. And tragic."

"Being eaten seems somewhat tragic from the prince's perspective," mused the merman. "And why not? Surface-dwellers are carnivores, you know."

Ursula, as most children of the sea, had grown up on stories of the fondness of surface-dwellers for those who didn't do as they were told. "Some scholars report them eating rock-hard biscuits and rotten fruit."

"That's even worse," he said. "A shark must do it to survive, but they _choose_ to eat flesh. How can they think it moral to eat something that can ask not to be eaten?"

"Maybe other land creatures cannot speak," she said.

"Surely that is too mer-centric," he said. "Just because we cannot understand them doesn't mean they cannot speak. After all, surface-dwellers can't understand other sea creatures - or do they pretend not to, to ease their conscience? Do you think they eat other surface-dwellers too?"

"There are stories of surface-dweller cannibals in distant seas," she said, "not sure how reliable. The ones nearby seem to draw the line there."

"How convenient," he said, "that the strong determine that it is only acceptable to eat the weak."

"Are we that different, though?" she said. "What if the seaweed is crying out, only so softly we cannot hear it over the sound of our chewing? Just because we cannot understand them doesn't mean they cannot speak."

The merman laughed. "That thought will haunt me."

"But seriously, though," she said. "We may not eat clams, but we wear their shells after they die."

"Except in Sydmarch, apparently," said the merman, looking pointedly away from her chest. "Some friends of mine went there on vacation…"

"Yet," she continued, "we would object to merfolk bones being used as decoration. And of course, there is the Monarchy."

"What of it?" he asked.

"The Monarch is of the merfolk. How convenient that the strong determine it is the strong who get to be King."

"You would abolish the Monarchy?" he asked.

"Perhaps," she said. "Inheritance is a poor method to select a government. They say ability skips a generation, and the late King is generally thought to have been competent."

"That he was," said the merman, pensive. "Milady, I'm afraid I've taken enough of your time."

"That you have," she said.

As he left the library, she finally returned to her book.

#

Around lunch time, Ursula waited outside the conservatory. The choir was undeniably beautiful, even though court music was rather dull. It still stung a little that she hadn't made the cut. Practice ended and collapsed into excited conversation. Singers drizzled out in twos and threes, still chattering. She strained her ears, but couldn't make out what the commotion was about.

"Ursula!" called Athena.

"What's wrong?" asked Ursula, ever optimistic.

"The Prince," said Athena, catching her breath. "They just told us. He'll be at the concert tonight."

"Wasn't he being fostered somewhere or other?" said Ursula. "Why's he coming here?"

"He's come of age," said Athena. "He's come to take the Trident."

"You seem distressed," sad Ursula.

"Of course I'm distressed," said Athena. "We are nowhere near ready. We need more practice. Like, six months' practice. Maybe more. Is it too late to cancel? Maybe I can call in sick."

"Yes, it's too late and no, they can't do it without their lead soprano," said Ursula. "Calm down. You've been working hard for this, you'll be fine."

"You think so?" said Athena.

"Can we worry unnecessarily while we eat?" said Ursula. "I'm starving."

"Sure," said Athena, handing her a small parcel. "I almost forgot."

"This better be food," said Ursula.

"Open it," said Athena, smiling.

Ursula uncovered the delicate purple turritella-shell earrings.

"They're beautiful," said Ursula. "Will you wear them tonight?"

" _You_ will," said Athena. "They're yours."

Ursula took a moment to register. "I, I can't. They must've cost a fortune."

"Not really," said Athena. "They've been in the family for ages. I never would've tried out for the choir if you hadn't pushed me, and now I can't imagine my life without it."

"Listen," said Ursula, "the whole thing with Marina. I don't mind not having the right jewelry…"

"And you shouldn't," said Athena. "This isn't to impress anyone else. This me saying thank you for being a good friend."

"I've never had many friends," said Ursula. "No one's ever, I mean…" She choked and looked away for a moment. "Thank you."

"You're welcome," said Athena. "Here, let me help you."

Ursula didn't care much for jewelry and couldn't afford it if she had, but at least her ears were pierced. Athena's touch was soft, like a proper lady.

"There," said Athena. "There's a mirror inside if you like."

"I'm sure it's fine," said Ursula. "Now I'm done embarrassing myself, can we go get lunch?"

Athena smiled. "Definitely."

#

The concert hall and courtiers were lavishly decorated for the occasion. Ursula had her hair up and picked a purple sash to match the earrings, but felt underdressed even in the high altitude seats reserved for the petty nobility. At the opposite end of the spectrum and of the hall, Regent Lineal herself sat in the royal balcony with Forvalter, Noje and other great nobles. The brown-haired merman from the library sat beside her, so he wasn't as lower class as Ursula had assumed. The Prince was not yet in sight.

In time the chatter died down, trumpets blared, and Lineal stood. "His Royal Highness, Prince Triton!"

Ursula couldn't see as everyone stood to clap and cheer. She swam higher than the elaborate hairdos blocking her view and felt sick: in the royal balcony, the brown-haired merman waived shyly back at the crowd. Prince Triton. The one she'd suggested abolishing the Monarchy to. The one she'd called incompetent.

Ursula sank back to her seat. The death penalty had been gradually curtailed as Atlantica had grown more civilized. Did high treason still count? The least he would do is throw her out of the Palace, which would be almost as bad. She looked at the exits. Leaving now would only add further insult. She sat through the concert barely hearing the repertoire she had learned by heart, expecting guards to descend upon her at any moment.

Suddenly everyone was cheering. Athena was still on the stage, bowing, radiant. It was finally over. She followed the mass of courtiers as they shuffled into the reception hall. This was her chance. She would retreat to her room and not speak to anyone else ever again. Or maybe come up with a better plan. Either way, she darted to the exit.

Bony fingers locked onto her arm.

"There you are, darling," said Noje. "Hurry, we are presenting the household to the Prince."

Ursula froze. "Madam Noje, I… I'm not feeling well."

Unsympathetic gray eyes examined her face. "You do look pale, dear. You may go. After you've paid your respects."

"Yes, mam," said Ursula. She dragged herself into line under Noje's hard gaze.

"Fancy earrings, black-tail," said Marina. "Are those fake or stolen?"

"A gift," Ursula said absently.

"How embarrassing to rely on the charity of your betters," said Marina, swimming back to the head of the line. "Putting lipstick on a manatee doesn't make it a mermaid."

Ursula barely registered the insults. She was more focused on current methods of execution. Were nobles still allowed to choose decapitation? Was it any better than the alternatives?

#

The hall hushed as Triton entered with Lineal.

Noje bowed deeply. "Your Highness, allow me to introduce the Royal Household. This is Lady Athena, of House Pallas."

Ursula hadn't realized Athena was there, or that her family was such a big deal.

"We've met before," said Triton, turning to Athena. "It's great seeing you again after so long. Congratulations on your performance tonight."

"Thank you, Your Highness," said Athena, bowing.

Noje moved on. "This is Lady Marina, of House Del Rey."

Ursula noticed Marina's seashells were unusually generous tonight.

"Your Highness," said Marina, bowing. "You may not recall, but we met before at a ball in Lord…"

Triton's eyes scanned the line of courtiers. Ursula hurriedly took a step back.

"Excuse me, milady," said Triton, leaving Marina mid-sentence. Noje rushed after him, mumbling something about order of precedence.

Triton parked himself in front of Ursula. "The fish rights republicanist."

"This is Lady Ursula, of House Bjorn," said Noje, alarmed.

"Your Highness," said Ursula, keeping her voice under control. "Allow me to apologize."

Triton frowned. "I'm afraid I cannot accept."

"I understand," said Ursula. "I believe nobles are allowed to choose…"

"No apology is required," said Triton.

Ursula blinked. "Excuse me?"

"I would like to thank you." said Triton. "It was the most stimulating conversation I have had since… ever, really. I hope we can pick it up someday."

"Milord," Ursula said uncertainly.

Triton nodded and turned to Noje. "Apologies for the interruption, madam. Let us return to protocol."

Ursula was utterly confused as Triton proceeded down the line, releasing duly introduced nobles to enjoy the ball. He seemed not to want her dead, at least. Probably.

"Hey there, Ms. Stimulating Conversation," squeaked Athena, rushing to her side. "How did you not tell me you'd met the Prince?"

"I didn't know he was the Prince!" hissed Ursula. "If I had I wouldn't have suggested abolishing the Monarchy."

"You didn't!" said Athena, laughing.

Marina swam by shooting poison darts from her eyes. Ursula looked away.

"You didn't tell me you knew him either," said Ursula.

"Not really," said Athena, watching Triton move with a school of courtiers. "We vacationed together as children. He turned out pretty cute, wouldn't you say?"

Ursula looked Triton's lightly muscled body. Not her type. "I don't know how to talk to a Prince. I'm failing etiquette class."

"I think that's exactly what he's looking for," said Athena. "He's probably had his fair share of etiquette. Just be yourself."

Ursula rolled her eyes. "I've been to the self-help section of the library, thank you."

"That's the kind of tart humor I'm talking about," said Athena, smiling.


	3. A Monster

**3\. A Monster**

* * *

Days passed without news from Triton, and Ursula let herself relax back into her routine. She was reading in the library at night when Athena swam in.

"You're smiling," said Ursula.

"I enjoy it," said Athena, somehow smiling more. "Unlike some people."

"There is mischief in it," said Ursula. "You're up to something."

"Maybe," said Athena. "I have something to show you."

"Okay."

"I know it's hard," said Athena, "but you'll have to leave the library to see it."

"I suppose it's no use asking what it is?" said Ursula.

"Nope," said Athena.

Ursula sighed and put down her book.

Athena led her to the main building, past the hall of statues and up to the great doors. Ursula had never come this far. To her shock Athena pushed through. Ursula followed slowly behind, slender columns emerging from the gloom. At the center the floor curved into a giant seashell, a pair of vases blowing bubbles into the arches. On the seashell rested the throne of Atlantica; beside it, the Trident. Ursula could feel the electricity in the water.

"Are we allowed to be here?" said Ursula.

"You are now," said Triton, swimming up to them.

"Your Highness," said Ursula, bowing.

"Please, call me Triton," he said, smiling. "You've called me worse."

"Yes, Your… Triton," said Ursula, frowning at Athena. "You wish to discuss the virtues of republican government?"

"Better," said Triton, swimming up to the Trident. "It's been so long since I've been here."

"Your father has been missed," said Athena.

"Has he?" said Triton. "Not by me."

This gave her pause. "He was a good King," said Athena.

"I needed a father, not a King," said Triton. "I could give it up. What good has the Trident ever brought?"

"The good of others," said Athena. "You can end the Cecaelian War. There is no clear successor, Lineal only secured the Regency by giving up your guardianship. A succession crisis would tear the kingdom apart."

"Bemoaning the burden of power is a complaint of the privileged," said Ursula. "The powerless would tell you they are just as unhappy. And less free."

Triton smiled. "Ladies, I am duly chastised." He hefted the Trident tentatively. "It's lighter than I expected. Would you like to try it?"

There was nothing in the Seven Seas Ursula would have liked more. As she reached out, however, the nautilus shell burned painfully against her chest. She pulled back. "Perhaps another time."

"As you wish," said Triton, swimming around the throne. "I wanted to give you a token of appreciation. But it became clear you disdained the usual jewels and riches."

"Riches wouldn't be too bad," said Ursula.

"So I asked Athena for help," said Triton. "She mentioned your interest in the arcane. This was the first thing that came to mind."

Lightning shot out of the Trident and into the wall, revealing hidden shelves.

#

"How did you cast that so quickly?" asked Ursula. "Did you have it prepared?"

Triton looked almost as surprised as Athena. "To be honest, I was planning to stab the wall a few times. I'm told it's less of a spell thing and more of a force of will thing. And I _have_ been wanting to open that since I was a little boy. I expected sweets and toys."

"Or dangerous books!" said Athena, swimming up.

The shelves held armor and banners and thingamabobs, but few books.

"Souvenirs from the War," Ursula said sadly.

"Sweets and toys would have been less disappointing," said Triton.

"Magic glyphs?" Athena said hopefully, holding up a scroll with enigmatic writing.

Ursula studied the symbols, each a central dot with six arms in varying configuration. "Cecaelian script, we still see it in Normarch. Non-magical. Some sort of map."

"Of where?" asked Triton.

"A temple beyond Black Ridge," said Ursula, struggling with the text.

"That's too close to the Abyss," said Athena. "Not even the octofolk go there."

"We should go," said Triton. "There could be octomagic."

"We could mount an expedition," said Ursula.

"That would take too long," said Triton. "Protocol is swallowing me alive. We go tonight, come back before dawn."

"Am I the only one who thinks this is a terrible idea?" said Athena.

"Yes," Triton and Ursula replied.

Athena sighed.

"Great, it's settled then," said Triton, swimming to the doorway.

"I'm glad to see you embrace the Trident and all," said Athena, "but you're taking it with you?"

"Of course," said Triton, smiling. "There could be walls that need stabbing."

#

The trio left the darkened Palace and swam over the sleeping Capital. The Ridge wasn't far, but was widely considered dangerous or cursed, and thus deserted. Foul plumes rose from thermal vents scattered over the volcanic landscape. There was no other sign of life but a heavily barnacled surface-dweller shipwreck.

"The sea turns them away," said Athena. "And yet they keep coming."

"How does it end?" asked Triton. "The Little Surface Dweller."

"Tragically," said Ursula. "Could you ever love someone of a different species?"

"As in top-half merfolk, bottom-half monkey?" asked Athena.

"Beats top-half monkey, bottom-half merfolk," said Triton. "Wait, maybe not."

"I wouldn't rule it out," Athena said thoughtfully.

"Really?" said Triton. "I didn't take you for the adventurous type."

"You criticized the surface-dwellers for being species-centric," said Ursula.

"We have friends of so many species," said Athena. "Why not lovers?"

"Affinity of mind is one thing," said Triton. "But what of physical attraction?"

"I think mermaids see love differently than mermen," said Ursula. "It's more of a package deal, less of how big your muscles are."

"Though muscles don't hurt," said Athena.

#

Beyond the Ridge the sea floor ended abruptly in the wide canyon of the Abyss, its water pitch black. Little was known for certain of the creatures it harbored, but that only encouraged people's creativity. Ursula stopped at the edge.

"Which way?" asked Triton.

"We're here," said Ursula, re-checking the scroll. "It should be straight ahead of us."

The three stared into the Abyss.

"It must have been swallowed years ago," said Ursula.

"I'm sorry, honey," said Athena.

Triton pointed the Trident. A golden column of light blasted into deep, pushing back the shadows. But even the Trident's light eventually failed.

Triton turned around, crestfallen. "Let's go home."

Ursula remained, watching the darkness that had swallowed her dreams. After all she had been through…

"Ursula," Athena said softly.

"Coming," said Ursula. A faint orange dot blinked in the depths. Were her eyes deceiving her? "Wait. There's something down there."

"Is it the temple?" asked Triton, rushing to her side.

"There's two of them," said Athena. "They're getting stronger."

"They're getting closer," said Ursula.

"Get back!" cried Triton.

The ledge erupted in shattered rock, throwing Ursula against an outcropping. A terrifying roar cut across the water. Amid the cloud of debris, the sea serpent climbed over the edge, larger than any whale, its eyes fierce orange. It spotted Athena on the sea floor and moved, surprisingly fast for something so big.

"Hey, over here!" Triton cried from the opposite side. His forehead was bleeding.

As the beast shifted targets Ursula swam to Athena. "We have to get help!"

"But Triton," said Athena.

"He has the Trident," said Ursula.

"No he doesn't," said Athena, pointing. The Trident lay amid the rubble, dormant. "You know magic. You have to help him, you have to!"

Ursula looked into Athena's green eyes. She _might_ be able to help him. But doing so would _definitely_ ruin her. Ruin any chance of… what had she been hoping for, exactly? How could she have let herself believe that someone like Athena would ever see her as more than… And yet, how could she refuse her?

Ursula kissed her on the lips. "I'll try."

Before Athena could respond Ursula swam to the Trident, the pain from the nautilus shell unbearable. It was indeed lighter than it looked. This was great magic, not the petty glamour of the necklace. Triton was weak. With it she could be ruler of all the ocean! Who needed friends, or love?

And yet.

She turned to where the serpent had cornered Triton against a cliff. More force of will, he had said. That she had plenty of. Pointing the Trident, she thought of all she had endured in Normarch, and the cruelty in Court, and commanded: " _Wither_."

The Trident glowed. Ursula passed out.

#

"Oh, no," gasped Athena.

Ursula opened her eyes. The nautilus shell didn't hurt anymore. Athena was holding an injured Triton.

"Did it work?" asked Ursula. Wrapping a limb around the Trident, she pushed herself up. Wait. She looked at her thick torso and purplish skin. She curled her fleshy tentacles like a newborn. In the distance, the serpent had indeed withered down to the bone, but that seemed somehow beside the point at the moment.

"It must be some Cecaelian curse," said Triton.

"Surely the Trident can reverse it?" said Athena.

"It is no curse," said Ursula.

"What do you mean?" said Athena.

"This… is who I am," said Ursula. "Cecaelian. Octomaid. And nastier names."

"I don't understand," said Athena.

"Lord Bjorn's daughter died in infancy," said Ursula. "I was merely a serf on his estate. There are still hedge witches among the octofolk, peddling petty cantrips. I forged this identity to escape, to learn real magic, to make my own fate. Not all of us are born free to choose," she added, looking at Triton.

"So everything, our friendship… it was all a lie?" said Athena.

"No!" cried Ursula. "I didn't plan for it to happen. That was more real to me than anything I ever felt. More real than magic. Athena, I love…"

"Don't you dare speak to me of love," said Athena.

"Is it because I'm fat?" said Ursula. "Because I have tentacles?"

"It is because you lied," said Athena.

Ursula was silent.

"Ursula…" said Triton.

"Begone, then!" cried Ursula, throwing the Trident at their tails. "I've been fishfolk for too long. I actually convinced myself I could be accepted. Thank you for the reality check. Go back to your banquets and balls!"

"Ursula…" said Athena.

"Leave me be!" cried Ursula.

Athena and Triton looked at each other, picked up the Trident and left.

Ursula turned to the serpent carcass. "Just us monsters, now." She could never forgive Athena for being kind. For making her feel worth loving. Enough. Focus on practicalities. Where could she go? Not the Capital, not Normarch, not the Octolands. She hadn't planned much farther than learning true magic. She had assumed the magic would take it from there. She looked at the ribcage towering over her, the size of a small keep. Why not?

She cracked her knuckles and stretched her tentacles. There was work to do.


End file.
